Discussion utilisateur:Furism
=Projet de changement de home= Encyclopédie Bestiaire » Bestioles Bêtes Mécaniques Morts-Vivants Races jouables Humanoïdes Géants Golems Elémentaires Dragons Démons Atlas » Outreterre Kalimdor Instances de raid Capitales Plus » *Histoire » **La création du Monde **Personnages historiques **Légion Ardente **Deathwing ***Suite.. Joueurs Races jouables » :Draeneï :Elfe de la Nuit :Gnome :Humain :Nain :Elfe de Sang :Mort-Vivant :Orc :Tauren :Troll Classes » Prêtre Guerrier Voleur Mage Druide Chasseur Démoniste Chaman Paladin Métiers » Principaux Alchimiste Dépeçeur Enchanteur Forgeron Herboriste Ingénieur Joaillier Mineur Tailleur Travailleur du cuir Secondaires Cuisinier Pêcheur Premiers soins Liste des métaux Liste des métaux avec traduction et niveau nécessaire. Ceci est la liste des métaux à l'état brut qui ne sont pas utilisables avant d'avoir été fondus et transformés en barre de métal. Design *Oui, c'est pas trop laid, nan je rigole, c'est une bonne idée de s'orienter vers des tons plus foncés je pense. Seulement, le rouge pour les titres des onglets actifs c'est un peu agressif, et comme le fond est gris foncé, il serait mieux que le texte ne soit pas blanc mais blanc-gris ( c'est juste une question de contraste, le blanc éclatant flash trop, il faudrait assaillé un truc du genre #cacaca ou #DFDFDF ). *Biensur, je ne fais juste qu'apporter mon avis.Furbon 27 avril 2007 à 21:25 (CEST) **Oui, il n'y a eu qu'une passe sur les couleurs, le graphiste est occupé ailleurs et donc il bosse à temps partiel dessus :) --- Furism 28 avril 2007 à 11:39 (CEST) = Format = *Bonjour à tous et bravo pour ce que vous avez déjà réalisé !. Je ne sais pas trop ou m ‘adresser ni à qui… (Peut-être un espace à créer…) . Je viens de créer une série de "'Fiches'" personnage et quête. J’ai bien conscience que la Fiche n’est pas trop dans l’esprit du Wiki. Je voudrais donc valider avec vous le format, le plan et la mise en page de ces articles. Je pense cependendant que le format Fiche semble plus adapté pour une description de quête ou de personnage secondaire (PNJ ne rentrant pas dans l’histoire de WoW)… à débattre. Nota : Ces fiches restent un travail d’arrière plan et secondaire, mais elles peuvent faire un maillage intéressant pour renvoyer sur des articles majeurs. - EriKan 11 septembre 2007 à 19:25 (UTC) :Salut, :Pour les fiches de personnage, tu peux t'inspirer de Pandemonius par exemple. On essaie d'avoir des "fiches" mais qui contiennent un minimum de texte descriptif. Pour ce qui est des quêtes, tu devrais renommer tes articles en "Quête:Nom de la quête" de sorte que l'on puisse facilement les identifier. Ces deux types d'article sont tout à fait intéressants et ce wiki en a grandement besoin ! --- Furism 12 septembre 2007 à 07:36 (UTC) Super ! Je te remercie .... à bientôt. - EriKan 12 septembre 2007 à 14:15 (UTC) *Bonjour Furism ! pourrais tu valider WikiWoW:Modèle pour les livres. Tes corrections, commentaires et suggestions sont les bienvenues. merci encore et à bientôt. - EriKan 05 Oct 2007 à 00:15 (UTC) Re: French WoWWiki Sorry for delay. I am not sure exactly what you're going to be doing? Basically, is the first step to make this wiki look like the english wowwiki.com ? (it is much easier for me to communicate via talk pages than via email). --Splarka (talk) <Staff> 3 octobre 2007 à 06:24 (UTC) : Yeah, exactly. Change this CSS to make the wiki look like WoWWiki, since now we are a subdomain of wowwiki.com :) --- Furism 3 octobre 2007 à 19:54 (UTC) :: Ahh. The problem is they use a custom skin called 'wowwiki', defined in /wowwiki/main.css. If you wanted to look just like them, it would be easiest to switch this wiki over to that skin. I'll ask the comteam if this is something Wikia is okay with or something we will try to merge later into monobook or quartz. Standby. --Splarka (talk) <Staff> 4 octobre 2007 à 08:18 (UTC) Modèle pour les PNJ Coucou Furism. Je viens de découvrir la Wiki en français, et en voyant que c'est un gros chantier, je me suis décidée à contribuer. En fait, je joue WoW en anglais, mais heureusement, grâce à l'internet, les traductions sont vites retrouvées :) Je viens de créer un modèle pour les articles PNJ similaire à celui de la Wiki en anglais qui se trouve ici : Modèle:PNJ. Je ne l'ai pas encore ajouté aux articles avant d'en avoir ton avis (si c'est voulu par ex. ^^). Bisous d'un petit gnome démoniste, --Ayun 15 janvier 2008 à 11:02 (UTC) What's Hot Wikia spotligths Bonjour, Le staff de Wikia a choisi ce wiki pour apparaitre dans le nouveau type de spotligth, le What's Hot spotligth. Plus d'informations ici. à bientôt Cywil janvier 12, 2010 à 17:49 (UTC) Devenir administrateur Bonjour Furism, je voudrais bien que tu me mette "Bureaucrate" s'il-te-plait. --SuperCodeLyoko (discuter), avril 13, 2011 à 12:53 (UTC) ::Tu sais, à mon avis, tu auras plus de chance de te faire entendre si tu demandes à Veher ... Furism ne s'est pas connecté ici depuis plus de 6 mois et je pense qu'il a arrêté de s'occuper de ce wiki depuis longtemps (pardon Furism si je me trompe ^^'). --Tar-Elendil avril 13, 2011 à 13:48 (UTC)